1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to insulated liquid containers, and more particularly, to such containers called "hot pots" or "cold pots" and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional pots include, aside from the type which involves pouring out the liquid by tilting the pot main body, the air pot for making use of air pressure, and the bottom pouring pot for making use of the weight of the liquid. In the air pot, there is an inner container having an opening at the upper end, and a pump for feeding air must be provided in order to pour out the liquid.
By contrast, in the bottom pouring pot, an opening is formed at the upper end, and an inner container having a discharge port is provided at the lower end. In this structure, the pump indispensable in the air pump is not needed, and the effort for pouring out (the pump provides the pushing force) is decreased, and the operating position is lower, so that it is easy to pour out the liquid from at an elevated position such as on the table.
It is, however, difficult to manufacture the inner container of such prior pots having an insulating capacity opened at both the upper and lower ends, and hence the cost is higher.